dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Karina MacGill
Karina Linda MacGill is a freelance comic artist, illustrator, and art teacher from Budapest, Hungary. Personal life Karina was born and raised in Budapest in a tri-lingual family. She traveled around the world with her parents as a child, participating in many Esperato gatherings. She is the oldest of three sisters. Hobbies She passionately loves role playing games, both pen and paper and live action varieties. Most of her original art feature characters and events inspired by such games. She also has designed and created numerous costumes, fantasy-themed and even made original designs based on garments from major franchises such as Game of Thrones and Star Wars. Some of her favorite movies include The Fifth Element, Cloud Atlas, K-PAX, Only lovers left alive, and Fight Club. Her favorite musical artists include The Beatles, Radical Face, TwentyonePilots, Glass Animals, Wood kid, Rumjacks Pink and Florance&Macheen. Her favorite writers include J.R.R Tolkien, J.K. Rowling and John Soul. Her favorite games include Vampire the Masquerade and The Sims 2.Karina's DeviantArt page. Education Karina's education background is in traditional graphics and 2D animation. Career When not doing comic art, illustrations and costume design for fun or profit, Karina spends much of her remaining time working as an art teacher in her area near Budapest. Dozerfleet involvement On April 18th of 2015, Karina submitted "Home Sweet Home" to her DeviantArt traditional arts gallery folder. This was done on behalf of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens author Chad Patterson, whom she stated paid her "quite nicely" for the sketch.Karina in a Facebook message. September 29th, 2016. The sketch quickly rose in popularity, gaining over 2,500 views in a span of two years and being favorited 32 times on DeviantArt. As research was being done for Sodality: Vindication, the Dozerfleet founder stumbled upon the sketch and noticed a connection between this and the work of Irina Anghel. It was discovered that this was not the first illustration Karina had made for The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens. An earlier sketch, "Along the Rails," had been submitted on February 22nd of 2014. This became the first known time that Emily Barnes was mentioned by-name in a variation of the Prodigalverse. From there, various other artists (including Shases got on board with Chad's vision. Shases' more humorous interpretations of events in that world became the basis for the Camelorum Adventures adaptation taking on a comedic slapstick bent, instead of the more serious bent in Irina and Karina's initial illustrations. Characters co-created Karina's artwork helped found the basis of several key characters in Dromedeverse lore: * Stan Woudean (based on her depiction of the warden in "Home Sweet Home." * Anita Hallot * Semaphore * Maddening Rod * Lemon Witch * Gummibabe * June O'Reilly A colored-in, Camelorum-re-themed version of "Home Sweet Home" was also originally planned to be used in a GirlsAskGuys take about the various institutions in Dromedary Heights. The take was done in the style of a similar one by user Ginnyweasley97, about various institutions in the Harry Potter universe. See also * Chad Patterson * The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens * Camelorum Adventures * Semaphore * Anita Hallot * Irina Anghel References External links * Kanakraft Facebook page * Karina on Behance * Kanakraft on Tumblr * Karina MacGill on DeviantArt Category: Illustrators